The Beast of Saint Ventus
by dante666powerslash
Summary: Isolated in Saint Ventus for most of his life, the Beast falls in love with the Antillean maiden Tiana Lewis, and decides to keep her safe from Lord Lucien and his men.


The Beast of Saint Ventus

Chapter 1: The Bells of Saint Ventus

The tall tower of a cathedral is seen above the clouds. The Cathedral strongly resembles Notre Dame de Paris. A voice begins to sing.

"All through Nazareth, the city awakes to the Bells of Saint Ventus. Fishermen fishes, the bakerman bakes, to the Bells of Saint Ventus. From the big bells as loud as the thunder, to that little bell soft as a psalm. And some say the soul of the city is the toll of the Bells, the Bells of Saint Ventus".

A tall man with black dreadlocked hair dressed in colourful pirate garb sat in a small theatre. He was singing this song to an audience of Nazarenes. His name was John Sparrow.

"You listen, those beautiful bells. So many colours of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves.".

"They don't?" asked a blue hornbill with a white stomach named Zazu.

"No, you silly bird. Up there, high, high in the dark Belltower, lives the mysterious bellringer. Who is this creature?" "Who?" "What is he?" "What?" "How did he come to be there?" "How?" asked Zazu. "Hush, Zazu" said Jack. "AW" moaned Zazu

"Jack Sparrow will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man, and a monster".

"Dark was the night, when our tale was begun, on the docks near Saint Ventus"

A small boat sailed through the canal. Three people were onboard. One had a thick ginger beard and was wearing blue clothes with a black hat. His name was Hector Barbossa. The second was a man with a white coat and a brown vest. He was named William Turner. The third was a woman with a yellow dress and carrying a child dressed in a white bundle. She was named Elizabeth Swann-Turner

" Shut it up will you" said Barbossa.

"We will be spotted" said William.

"Hush, little one" Elizabeth told her child.

"Four frightened Antilleans slipped silently up the docks near Saint Ventus"

"Four Imperials for safe passage into Nazareth" said the boatman, a fat catlike creature named Peter Pipkin, or Pete. However, the Antilleans were soon surrounded by men dressed in black cloaks with masks resembling those worn at the Holy Week and carrying large swords.

"But a trap had been laid for the Antilleans, as they gazed up in fear and alarm, at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells"

"Judge Lucien Fairfax" said William Turner. Lucien had black hair cut in a Peak. He was wearing a black coat with gold trim, as well as black riding boots and a black vest with a white shirt. Not far from his horse, a butler carried Lucien's cat, a small Brown Havana kitten named Pascal.

"Judge Lucien Fairfax longed to purge the world of vice and sin (Kyrie Eleison), and he saw corruption everywhere except within".

"Bring these Antillean vermin to the Judicial Palace". Lucien said in a suave Albionic voice.

"You there" one of the guards said to Elizabeth Swann "What are you hiding?"

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her"

"She ran" Jack Sparrow commented.

Elizabeth ran with her child through the streets of Nazareth. Lucien chased after her while the butler carrying Pascal rushed behind.

Elizabeth eventually reached the doors of the great church of Saint Ventus and banged on the door of Saint Anne.

"Sanctuary!" she cried out "Please give us sanctuary!".

Lucien was behind her. He took out his pistol and fired. Elizabeth was killed. Lucien picked up the bundle. "A baby?" he asked himself. He looked inside and was horrified by what he saw. "No, a monster!".

Lucien saw a nearby well and prepared to drop the child into it.

"Stop!" cried the Archdeacon. The Archdeacon was a tall, gaunt man with grey hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the brown robes of a Minor Friar. His name was Publius Virgil.

"This is an unholy demon" said Lucien "I'm sending it back to Sheol, where it belongs".

"See there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Saint Ventus".

"I am guiltless" said Lucien. "She ran, I pursued".

"Now you would this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Saint Ventus".

"My conscience is clear" said Lucien.

Virgil was not convinced.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you have not a qualm, but you never can run nor hide what you've done from the eyes, the very eyes of Saint Ventus".

Lucien stared up at the statues of Apostles, Martyrs and Saints. The demons of Sheol stared down at him, as did a statue of Miryam with Yeshua.

"And for one time in his life of power and control, Lucien felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul".

"What must I do?" asked Lucien.

"Care for the child" replied Virgil "raise it as your own".

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen-very well. Let him live here in your church".

"Live here?" asked Virgil "But where?".

"Anywhere" replied Lucien, "Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The Immanuel Belltower, perhaps. Who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may prove one day to be, of use to me".

"And Lucien gave the child a name, Adam Tyrone de Sant-Ven, though Lucien preferred to call him…The Beast" Jack commented.

"Now here is a riddle, to guess if you can, sing the Bells of Saint Ventus. Who is the monster, and who is the man? Sing the Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells of SAINT VENTUS!".

The Beast of Saint Ventus

That's the first chapter of my Hunchback of Notre Dame fanmake. Read and Review


End file.
